Same Hell, Different Devils
by AzureFirehawk
Summary: They watched their worlds shatter. But maybe, even after it all, they can find peace.
1. Izuku

" _S-stay strong…for m-me…"_

* * *

He opened his eyes, gazing up towards the ceiling for a few moments so his vision could adjust to the pre-dawn light. A soft buzzing briefly invaded the silence of his room. With a sigh, Izuku turned onto his side, reaching for his phone and disconnecting the charge cable.

 **Three (3) Messages**

A scarred and crooked thumb passed over the screen after a few moments of hesitation.

 **Kaminari Denki:** hey man. i know tomorrow is gonna be a rough day for ya. jirou and i will be there to support you. you don't have to go through this alone ya know…

Swipe

 **Iida Tenya:** Midoriya. My deepest condolences. I wish I could attend tomorrow, but unfortunately I am overseas. I pray you can forgive my negligence as a friend. I hope others will make it so you won't be alone.

Seven heartbeats.

 **Me:** Thank you, Iida. I understand and wish you well.

Swipe

A sharp breath broke the silence.

 **Todoroki Momo:** You don't have to bear this alone, you know. If and when you ever need to talk, I'll be here.

He felt a single tear track over the bridge of his nose, yet he ignored it. It would just be the first of many this day.

* * *

 _He could see the lights coming from around the corner, the police cruisers in classic barricade formation. It was a sight he'd grown accustomed to: a classic hideout raid._

 _But then he got a look at the surrounded building._

 _It was one he knew well. One he'd seen Ochako studying over and over at the agency._

 _His feet carried him towards the barricade, eyes fixated on the structure._

' _She's in there…' His eyes scanned the windows for any sign of movement._

 _One shattered._

 _His world shattered._

* * *

The shower curtain was pulled aside, slowly releasing a cloud of vapor into the rest of the small bathroom. He allowed his body to take over, numb hands drying him off with a towel, heavy feet leading him back into the bedroom.

He'd had the presence of mind to lay his suit out the night before. A simple silver-grey shirt lay next to it, with a narrow black neck tie already in place under the collar.

The deafening silence reasserted himself as he began to dress.

* * *

 _One for All flooded his body at 50% as he lept. The pounding of his heart in his ears drowned out all other sounds. Sirens, screams, a wall collapsing: he heard none of it. He saw none of it._

 _All he could see was her._

 _Falling._

 _Broken._

 _He caught her as gently as possible as his momentum carried them further into the alleyway._

" _D-deku….?"_

* * *

 **One (1) Missed Call: Naomasa**

Izuku set his phone beside his plate, glancing at the clock on the wall.

9:47

Fingers danced over the phone screen.

 **Me:** Sorry I didn't answer. You can let yourself in when you get here.

A sigh passed through his lips as he stood and picked up his plate, carrying the remains of his breakfast to the trash can. The sound of running water filled the apartment kitchen, splashing over the utensils and his hands.

He barely felt it.

There was a brief knocking at the door before it slowly swung open.

* * *

" _I… I'm not s-scared...you know…" her voice was shaky. Weak. Weaker than her grip on his hand._

 _His tears fell heavy, mixing with the growing crimson pool he knelt in. It was all he could do to breathe._

 _A faint, knowing smile formed on her lips as he ran his thumb across the thin, silver band she wore._

" _O-Ochako… Stay with me…" 'I need you…'_

 _She reached for his face, but her strength failed her and her arm fell to his chest._

" _Please...I-Izuku…" Her voice caused ice to lance through his soul. "S-stay strong…for m-me…"_

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready?" Naomasa asked, eyes full of concern and sympathy.

A nod. "I have to be," Izuku felt himself say. 'For her…'

The detective nodded in understanding, holding the hero's gaze a moment longer before turning and climbing out of the vehicle. Izuku followed suit, pausing briefly as his eyes passed over his left hand.

" _Saying y-yes...was the best ch-choice I've ever made…"_

Naomasa noticed the hesitation, but said nothing. He'd known today would be a difficult one.

After a few seconds, Izuku rejoined the detective and followed him into the funeral home. The older man cleared his throat, attempting to dispel the heaviness of the moment.

"We still have about 30 minutes for anyone else arrives," Naomasa states after they cross the threshold. "Ura-Ochako is already in the viewing room. If you want some time alone before…"

Izuku's heart was in his throat, but he nodded and followed the detective down the small hallway.

" _C-can you believe…it's been th-three years since then?"_

They stopped in front of a plain door, a small brass sign with the word "Midoriya" being the only thing to differentiate it from the other doors in the hall. Tears were already forming in his eyes as the detective opened the door and motioned for Izuku to enter. The hero heard the man say something, but nothing registered.

The rest of the world faded away.

All that existed was him and, only a few paces away, the open casket.

Her casket.

" _The b-best three years…of m-my life…."_

His knees gave out just moments after he reached her.

* * *

The world was a blur to the green-haired hero. Only other pro's had been invited to the funeral, which included all his former classmates. Most came to pay their respects with a few exceptions of those who were unable to attend.

Sero and Ojiro were the first to arrive. They were the other heros involved with the raid, and as such felt the most guilt. He knew there was a brief conversation. But at this point, he was running on autopilot.

Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari and Jirou all came together, due to their living proximity. Again he went through the motions, accepting condolences and returning hugs.

His trance was disrupted for a moment as a certain blonde hero passed through the doorway. Bakugou's eyes scanned the room briefly before locking with Izuku's. He walked towards the now-widower without a word, taking a moment to look towards the casket, and the woman lying within.

Izuku flinched as he felt a hand grip his shoulder, looking up to meet Kacchan's gaze.

"You're strong, Deku," the blonde's voice was soft, all hints of his usual aggression gone. "You'll make it through this." With another glance to the side, Bakugou turned and made his exit.

Izuku let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, fighting back tears. Steadying himself, he turned to face his wife. 'I'll make it through this… For you…"

* * *

The funeral itself had been brief. Izuku had asked for that. It didn't take much more time for the rest of the friends and heroes to offer words of comfort and take their leave. From where he stood by the grave, he watched as the last car pulled away, leaving him alone.

Or so he thought.

Over the gentle spring breeze and soft birdsong, he heard footsteps. His eyes didn't leave the lowered vault, figuring it was just someone who had come to visit the grave of a loved one.

It wasn't until he heard the rustling of cloth and felt a hand light on his shoulder that he pulled his eyes away.

Emerald eyes met orbs of onyx, both sets swimming with tears.

An eternity passes in that gaze.

"Izuku…"

" _You're strong, Deku."_

" _S-stay strong…for m-me…"_

The one word was enough.

Tears streamed freely from his eyes as he threw his arms around the raven-haired hero, burying his face into her shoulder. He could feel himself coming undone as sobs ripped through him.

'I failed her…'

Momo had seen this coming. Perceptive as always, she'd been watching Izuku during the entirety of the funeral. She'd seen the pain in his eyes, the barely held composure, the façade specially crafted to give the appearance of strength. It was a look she knew well.

It was a look she'd been wearing for over a year.

"You're not alone…" her voice melded with the breeze. "You're not alone…"

* * *

"H-how do you do it, Momo?" Izuku wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. "H-how do you stay s-so strong?"

A sad smile formed as she looked down at her hands, absently twisting her ring. "You know, I ask myself the same thing." He looked at her curiously, but said nothing, so she continued. "I cried myself to sleep every night for nearly a month…" She blinked away tears. "I still do some nights."

Their eyes met again, and he could see it. Momo was as broken as he felt.

"He's been asleep for over a year now…" her voice broke and she looked away again. Izuku instinctively reached out, resting his hand on her shoulder. She took a shaky breath, a pair of tears breaking free from her eyes. "I sometimes doubt that he'll ever-"

"Momo..." Izuku wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders and pulled her into his side. She didn't resist. "He'll wake up… He's strong. He'll make it through."

A weak laugh escaped from the woman's lips. She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "And here I was supposed to be comforting you… You did just bury your wife, after all."

As much as he hurt, he couldn't help but smile.

" _Y-you always are there…always saving people...saving me…"_

A long moment of silence followed, the two heroes holding each other.

Eventually, Momo lifted her head from his shoulder. Her onyx eyes met his again, but this time there was a small spark of hope.

"Izuku… we may both be broken…but I think that we just might make it…"

Izuku let his tears fall again, tired of fighting them now. "I think you're right, Momo. Neither one of us is alone in this…" He pulled his friend into another embrace, one she returned readily. "We'll stay strong for them… and be broken together."


	2. Momo

**MINUTES**

Panic

'He's alive…'

Her heart slammed against her ribcage as she took the stairs three at a time.

'He has to be…'

Startled voices called out behind her. She knew she shouldn't be running. But how could she not be? Her eyes frantically scanned the door signs as they sped past, until finally...

 **403: Todoroki S.**

Her hands gripped the door frame to halt her momentum. Before she could catch her breath, hands landed on her shoulders, pulling her back.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there." A nurse from inside the room shut the door once the woman's hands were removed.

She struggled weakly against the man's grip, trying desperately to reach the door. To reach him. "I have to see him," Momo rasped. "I need-"

"You have to wait, ma'am. He's not stable yet."

His voice was soft, full of sympathy. But those words…

" _He's not stable."_

"H-he's… Oh, God…" If it weren't for the man's grip on her arms, she would have collapsed as she felt all her strength leave her.

* * *

 **HOURS**

Numb

Words echoed in Momo's mind as she watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. The doctor had explained everything to her, but she could only remember pieces.

" _A villain attacked…ambush…"_

A single tear landed on the hand she held. She brushed it away absently, barely noticing how the wetness caused his ring to sparkle slightly.

" _Electric quirk...high voltage…"_

A sob tore its way through her soul.

" _Heart stopped…"_

The tears returned in force as Momo buried her face in the pillow next to the sleeping form.

" _Your husband may never wake up…"_

* * *

 **DAYS**

Routine

A soft ringing cut the air just moments before a hand pressed the button to kill the sound.

Momo made her way through the motions. Shower, brushed teeth, dress for the day. Step into the kitchen and make breakfast. Eat, drink, wash the dishes.

This was the easy part. She could do all of this without thinking. After all, she'd lived alone for nearly 2 years before he…

She closed the cabinet and moved to the living room to grab her work bag. No different than normal.

Except…

Her gaze shifted, landing on the briefcase laying on the desk. It was closed. Just how he'd left it.

Her body moved against her will and she stumbled across the room. Her hands fumbled the combination on the clasps.

" _Our wedding day. Nothing else seemed right."_

Click

The briefcase opened. She knew what was in here. She'd been the one to organize it while she waited for him to return. Notes from meeting a the agency, plans and tactics for dealing with various types of quirks. Building plans for possible villain hideouts. Everything was still in its place.

Even the picture.

" _Then in that case, maybe you should keep this in there as well."_

Her fingers trembled as she slid it from its pocket, her free hand wiping away the tears threatening to fall.

A boy with white and red hair dressed in a simple tux, a soft smile playing across his features. A girl with black hair spilling down her back, white dress twirling around her as she gazed back at him. A bride and groom, ready to start their happily-ever-after.

Her heart shattered all over again.

* * *

 **WEEKS**

Friends

Momo shut the office door behind her gently, letting out a soft sigh before turning to set the lock into place. Shouldering her bag, she set off down the hallway, doing her best to return the smiles of those around her.

'I may be broken, but the least I can do is pretend to be strong.'

Her thoughts were interrupted briefly as she was forced to take a step back, narrowly avoiding being trampled by to blonde blurs chasing each other. A soft smile forced its way to her lips as Bakugou's profanities and death threats faded, along with Kaminari's pleas for help.

'Some things may never change.'

The elevator chimed, kicking her back into autopilot. It wasn't long before she found herself walking out into the late afternoon sun.

This was the hard part. Every day she would make this walk, letting her body take over so she could mentally prepare herself.

Not that it ever helped

Checking in at the hospital never took long. Nearly the whole staff knew her by now, and not just as a pro hero. With a visitor's badge in hand, and after a few steadying breaths, she stepped into the elevator.

"It probably won't surprise you, but Bakugou almost killed Kaminari today." She took his hand in hers, absently playing with his ring. "They almost ran me over while I was on my way here."

She knew it was her imagination, but she almost could see Shoto smile at the thought.

"But anyway, I figured we could pick up where we left off yesterday," her hand reached for the book laying on the table by the bed. It took only a moment to find where she had stopped reading the day before. She cleared her throat, then began to read aloud.

Momo let herself get lost in the moment, the words on the page pulling her away from her broken life and the still form of her husband. She no longer heard the steady beep of the monitor, nor the chatter and noises from the rest of the ward.

She didn't hear the door open, nor the soft footsteps approaching. It wasn't until a small hand laid itself on her arm, causing her to jump slightly.

The world stilled.

Momo had feared this would happen. Day after day she'd practiced her facade in front of the mirror, perfecting her smile to hide the agony in her soul. The last thing she wanted was for her friends to see and worry.

Especially not her.

Tears slowly came as she gazed into the lavender eyes of her best friend. The book fell to the floor, forgotten in the moment.

"Momo…" Jirou's voice was little more than a whisper as she saw the facade fade away. She reached out and wiped a tear from the widow's cheek.

The touch was all it took to break the spell. Momo's sobs echoed in the small hospital room as she clung to her friend. For the first time in weeks, she didn't have to hide. She could let go of the fake smile, the practiced strength, and just be vulnerable. Her friend's gentle embraced echoed the words she didn't know she was longing to hear.

"You're not alone…"

* * *

 **MONTHS**

Comfort

"You're strong, Deku." Quiet though it may be, Momo could distinctly hear Bakugou's words from where she stood, just outside the door to the viewing room. "You'll make it through this."

" _You're strong, Momo. You're the strongest person I know."_

She twisted her ring on her finger as Shoto's words echoed in her mind.

The door opened in front of her, pulling her back to the present. The blonde man paused and met her gaze. "Your turn, Ponytail."

Her eyes followed him as he made his exit. She couldn't help but marvel at the brief interaction. Bakugou cared about Izuku, that much was certain; she'd known this since their time together in school, even though he had tried hard to keep it hidden. But now, with three words, he'd told her so much more.

" _You know what he's going through right now. You're the only one that can really help him here."_

Momo reached for the door handle, but hesitated. Now was certainly not the time. Not with everyone else here. She knew what to do.

She needed to wait first.

The sky was clear, save a few wandering clouds. A gentle breeze played through the grass and scattered trees, carrying with it the birdsong that signaled the end of spring. None of these did anything to lighten the mood of the small group, come to mourn the loss of their friend, coworker and, for one among them, spouse.

Slowly, the group dispersed. Heroes and sidekicks alike offered words of comfort and encouragement to their green-haired compatriot before taking their leave of the cemetery. Within minutes, Momo was the only one left.

She could see the mask he wore, plain as day. The practiced smile, the tears held back. But more than that, she could see his pain.

" _Your turn, Ponytail."_

"Izuku…"

* * *

 **ONE YEAR**

Hope

'It's a good feeling, not being alone.' Momo shared a smile with Izuku as they left Ochako's grave. He was obviously still hurting, not that she could blame him.

The two heroes walked side by side down the sidewalk, following the familiar route towards the hospital. "Y-you know?" Izuku mumbled, "I think this is getting a little easier…" His eyes met hers and he smiled back. "I have a lot to thank you for, Momo."

She put her arm over his shoulders, giving him a brief, friendly hug. "I could say the same, Izuku."

They continued in silence, opting to take the stairs upon reaching the hospital just to prolong the friendly atmosphere. The doctors and nurses greeted the two as they traversed the hallways and they both smiled in return.

 **403: Todoroki S.**

Izuku turned to Momo. "I'll grab us some coffee." She smiled and thanked him before stepping into the room.

Sinking into the chair by the bed, Momo let out a sigh. The softly beeping heart monitor, the steady breathing of her husband. Everything was as it always had been.

"We're here, love." She took his hand, just as she had hundreds of times before. "Izuku and I just visited Ochako. I can't believe it's been a year already." A sad smile formed on her lips. "He says he's getting better, but I still…"

Her voice failed. Something was wrong.

Well, not wrong.

Different.

Her gaze fell on his face and her heart leapt into her throat.

'He's smiling…'

"Mo...Momo…?"


	3. Shoto

A door opened.

He could hear it. He knew he'd heard things before, but this time…

Footsteps. Someone was there.

 _Who…?_

"We're here, Love."

Had it always been this hard to open his eyes? The room was familiar, though he didn't know why.

"-can't believe it's been a year already."

 _It's a hospital. That means I'm alive, at least._ He couldn't help but smile.

"He says he's getting better, but still…"

 _Wait, is that…_

"Mo...Momo…?"

Her hand flew to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. _She's crying?_ A sob escaped her throat and she moved to stand, but a moment later the door flew open and three strangers entered.

As darkness invaded his world again, he watched his wife break into tears as his best friend stared at him through the glass.

 _What…?_

* * *

The first dream was hazy, a half formed memory.

 _The world was black. He felt nothing but the sensation of floating. Muffled voices echoed through his mind; some were familiar, others were new._

 _It wasn't long before everything was silent, apart from a… Ticking? Beeping? ...sound to his side._

" _-bably won't surprise…almost killed Kaminari today…ran me over while I was on my way here."_

 _He knew who was speaking. How long had she been there? How long had_ he _been there?_

 _The ticking never ceased._

 _She was reading now. What book was it? It was familiar._

 _Another person was there. The two were...crying?_

Shoto woke slowly, but kept his eyes closed, his thumb gliding back and forth over the ring on his left hand.

* * *

Trembling hands brought the spoon up to his lips, barely able to keep from spilling the warm soup it contained. The weakness was one of many indications as to just how long he had been here. Even with healing quirks and physical therapy, he had a long road ahead of him.

He'd had quite a few visitors, though many either didn't stay long, or came when he was unconscious. The only two constants were Momo and…

"Izuku?" The green-haired hero looked up at the raspy voice. "Can...I ask you something?"

His friend nodded, a small smile crossing his lips.

Shoto took a shaking breath. "It's about...Momo. I want to know…if she… blames herself."

Izuku looked puzzled for a moment before clarity entered his features. "N-no, she doesn't. She...might have at first, but no." The man looked down, staring at his hands. "You have an amazing wife, Shoto. I..."

Now it was Shoto's turn to be confused. Something in his friends voice, the way he trailed off, said that a lot more had happened while he was unconscious.

He took another slow sip of the soup before setting the bowl down, most of his energy now drained. "What makes you...say that? About Momo, I mean."

A look of sadness crossed the green-haired man's face, and Shoto worried that he'd touched on a sensitive subject. "She...she's helped me a lot, recently. I… a year ago… O-ochako…" He saw the tears hitting the floor as his friends shoulders started shaking.

"Izuku…"

"N-no, Shoto. You're fine." Izuku sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. "You had n-no way of knowing…"

Why did it feel that wasn't entirely true?

* * *

Within a few weeks, Shoto was discharged from the hospital. Most of his strength had returned, but he still had a long way to go before hero work was an option.

The ride home was mostly silent. Momo was very obviously excited, but could tell Shoto was exhausted, and so did her best to reign in her emotions. She did, however, list off everything she'd done over the past few days in preparation for his return.

Shoto, however, was feeling far too overwhelmed with everything and barely heard anything that was said. He barely registered the walk to the front door or shedding his shoes and light jacket. The next thing he knew, he was lying face down on his own bed, succumbing to sleep.

 _Darkness. It accompanied nearly all of his dreams. Darkness and voices._

" _Todoroki…" This voice was new. He recognized it clearly, but it had never been in any other dreams. "I'm sorry, I just… I didn't know who else to talk to."_

 _Why had Sero come to visit him? And why was this dream so clear?_

 _Crying. Sero was crying. Why?_

" _I...I screwed up, man…" His voice cracked as he spoke. "We th-thought it'd be a simple operation…"_

 _Scraping, then footsteps. He must be pacing._

" _The villain...he was pinned. We had him...but…" The tape hero took a shaking breath, now sitting on the opposite side. "W-we were wrong...about his quirk…I could have stopped him, but…" The sobbing returned full force._

 _Shoto knew what it was like to feel helpless. He'd watched Bakugou get kidnapped. He'd seen All for One. He'd even failed to save people. Now he simply listened as he friend and former classmate broke down, unable to move, to speak. Unable to do anything._

" _She's dead….because I didn't do anything. A-and now Izuku is inviting me t-to the…. How can I even s-speak to him… after….after I…"_

 _The crying didn't stop for a long while._

* * *

"Momo?"

The raven-haired woman turned and smiled at him. Three months had passed since he'd woken up, yet some days it still felt like he'd only recently come to. "Can you...take me to Ochako's grave today?"

Momo's eyes widened briefly before a soft smile crossed her face. "Of course. Do you want me to call Izuku, as well?"

Shoto shook his head. "No. I just...I never got to say goodbye…"

His wife nodded in understanding, setting aside the book she'd been reading. "Let me grab my jacket and we'll go, ok?"

He nodded wordlessly, watching as she walked to their bedroom.

There was a slight chill in the air as the two left their home, opting to walk rather than drive in an effort to keep up with Shoto's physical therapy. They had barely walked a block when they came across a familiar face.

"Shoto. Momo. It's good to see you!" Sero gave the two his usual toothy smile, though it seemed slightly forced. Momo smiled in return while Shoto simply waved. "Sounds like you'll be coming back to the agency soon, yeah?"

The two toned man nodded. "I'll be doing tactical work while I'm getting my strength back."

" _I screwed up, man."_

Shoto looked away for a long moment, then met Sero's gaze again. "Have you told him yet?"

Silence fell between the three heroes for a long moment. "Shoto, what are you..." Momo let her voice trail off as tears started to form in the tape hero's eyes.

Sero nodded slowly, finally realizing what Shoto meant. "I-I have. Not in detail, but...I have…"

The man smiled, then reached out and patted the other's shoulder. "I doubt he ever blamed you."

The black haired hero smiled brightly and nodded before taking his leave, leaving a satisfied Shoto and a confused Momo to continue their walk.

"I-I know it's probably not my place," the woman started, "but what was that about?"

Shoto was silent for a while before answering. "He was there when...when Ochako was killed." Momo gasped, one hand covering her mouth. "He came in and told me while I was unconscious, but I didn't remember any of it until a few weeks ago."

Momo was speechless, and so the two continued in silence.

* * *

The breeze in the cemetery was gentle and warm as it swept through the grass and trees, twisting Shoto's hair as he stared at the headstone.

"I've always been bad with feelings. You know that." The man took a shaky breath, turning his gaze towards the sky. "You and Izuku, and Iida, too. You were always there for me when I needed it."

From the corner of his eye he could see Momo making her way between the rows of graves, silently reading through the names and dates on each.

"I never really got the chance to thank you for all you've done for me, and I hope you're somewhere you can hear. But thank you, for everything."

His gaze returned to the stone, to the characters etched on its face. "The least I can do is keep an eye out for Izuku. We both know how reckless he can get."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as Shoto heard Ochako's signature laugh play in his mind. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again.

"He needs someone… Now more than ever. And after all he's done for me, it's only right that I try to be that person."

A second silence fell briefly before Shoto turned to leave. At that moment, the wind picked up, and he could swear he heard her voice carried by it, pulling his smile out in full.

"Thank you, Shoto, for taking care of my husband."

His smile grew as he walked.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Well, folks. There it is. I'm really sorry if this final chapter seems rushed. There are, admittedly, a few spots where things seem a bit disjointed, but I was kind of going for that (waking up from a coma and all). I hope everyone enjoyed the story, and I'm not sorry for any tears I may have caused along the way ;)**

 **Take care, you lovely people!**


End file.
